Things That Go Bump in the Night
by youkai chick supreme
Summary: There has to be a reason Riku wants to leave that island so badly. Everyone has their reasons. Dark, Rikucentric


A/n: Very bleak, very disturbing. My mind is truly twisted. I just figure Riku has to have a good reason for wanting off that island so badly…

Warning: Rape, not for the weak of heart.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Heats ain't mine. If it was, Kairi would have never existed.

* * *

"You're so beautiful." He whispers things along these lines against my neck over and over. It takes more control than I knew I possessed not to push him away, or shudder. Or scream. I remain motionless as usual as I contemplate his words, and try to ignore his actions. Beautiful. Why that word? Is that why he does this to me, because I'm beautiful? God, I don't feel beautiful. I feel dirty. And I don't want to be here.

While I think he works his way across my chest and continues his way down and I let him because I've learned that fighting back won't stop this from happening. It never did. He will rape me like he has a million times before and nothing will stop him. No one questions him, no one second guesses him. He can do no wrong. Rescuing a single mother and her bastard son from a life on the streets, how noble.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. He's going to hurt me again and I can't stop him and he wants to break me apart and he will and I can't breathe! He's going to break me. I can't breathe, the pillow he shoved against my face to shut me up is suffocating me. But death won't come. It never does, no matter how much I beg it to take me away.

Doesn't he know, mother doesn't care. Even if I scream, she won't come. No one will save me. No one cares enough to save me. I will have to save myself because no one cares about me enough to save me. No one cares about me at all.

He is hurting me again. He's shoved his way inside me and he never gave me time to adjust, why should he, he doesn't care. He wants to hurt me, and god it does. It hurts so much, I can't take it. I can't take it! I try to move to alleviate some of the pounding pressure, but he won't let me. He digs his nails into my sides and I'm bleeding in so many different places, what's a little more? I have so many scars already, so what do a few more matter?

"Don't even think of moving you slut. Heh, you like that don't you? You love the way I feel inside of you, don't you, you fag?" I'm biting my tongue to keep the screams inside even as he comes close to cumming. He moves his right hand and digs his fingers into my neck now.

"Say it." he commands, digging his dirty fingernails in deeper, "Say you like it. Now."

So I do.

"Yes." I choke out, almost throwing up in disgust. How quickly I give in, it makes me sick. I'm so much weaker than I realized. I let him rape me, repeatedly, then I say I like it when he threatens me. I am so pathetic, I want to die.

He finishes up and gets off of me, petting my hair as my body simply sinks into the bed. He pulls on his pants and I can hear each clink of his zipper interlocking. It screams at me "Whore!" I want it to shut up, I want to make it shut up! But it won't leave me alone. The words never leave me. They never will.

"You know the drill by now Riku. Keep your mouth shut or everyone will know what a little slut you are. Like mother, like son. You fucking faggot." And then finally he's gone.

I make my way to the bathroom after I'm positive he's left and empty my stomach into the toilet, nearly silently. I gag and gasp a few times but he didn't make me blow him off tonight so it's okay, almost. Not really, nothing about this is anywhere near okay, but I have no problem lying, not even to myself.

I wash off quickly, moving on autopilot until I reach my bed and I have to pull off my ruined sheets. I wad them up and throw them down and before I know what I am doing, I've got a lighter I pilfered from Tidus in my grasp, flame barely a centimeter from my wadded up bedding. I flick the lighter closed and drop it. And I'm crying so hard it hurts.

"I've got to get away from here." I tell myself, and not for the first time, "I have to get away from here, even if it kills me. I have to get away from this island. Anything is better than this."

I promise myself, in the predawn light, that I will get away from him someday. I will get away from him no matter what it takes.

I dry my eyes, lapsing into silence again, and I leave my bedding on a pile in the corner; mother won't care, she won't even set foot in my room, so she won't see it anyway.

Wearily I crawl onto my bare mattress and roll onto my side, drawing my limbs in closely to my chest. Tomorrow I have to face my friends like tonight never happened, and pretend like I'm okay, so I need all the rest I can get. I can't let them know this happens. I'd rather die, rather face that sick bastard night after night, than ever have Sora think of me as a whore.

That would truly break me.

Owari

* * *

A/n: Ahaha… Okay that was fucked up. But seriously, Riku seemed a little too eager to leave that frigging island for it to be simple curiosity. Or maybe my mind is simply too sinister and takes normal things and twists them, perversely.

And I know, I'm a horrible, horrible person for writing this. Rape is nothing to joke about, and I'm not joking. It is a horrible, unspeakable event and I never would wish it on anyone, anyone at all. I'm just… in a very bad place right now. Sorry if this was in poor taste, that wasn't my intention.

Review please, I like feedback, even if it's negative.


End file.
